After plugging a cable connector into a mating receptacle unit, unintentional disconnection can result in disruption of transmission of data or electrical power. To prevent unintentional disconnection, it has been proposed to use a latch finger releasable by pulling a slideable cover. To pull the slideable cover, a user must be able to reach the slideable cover to grip it. This can be difficult with small sized connectors or with systems having a plurality of connectors to be plugged in side by side at short mutual distance.